


枷锁

by MaRieW



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRieW/pseuds/MaRieW
Summary: 点名想看有受虐倾向的黑骑精灵。
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	枷锁

**Author's Note:**

> 点名想看有受虐倾向的黑骑精灵。

这个位于伊修加德上层的府邸关着一位精灵族男子。这并不是什么新鲜事，贵族大人物家里总会修建几个禁闭室用来惩罚某些下人、子嗣，或者取乐。更何况这位暂不明身份打精灵有着黑影之民的特征，纵然没有那夜色一般的外貌，但孤僻从他的发丝尖往外翻涌。  
精革的项环内圈附有一层羊绒，松垮的围绕在精灵的脖子上，连锁扣都是一副柔弱不堪的样子，好像一扯就会如碎冰一样裂开。但项环达到了它存在的目的，它锁住的精灵呆坐在地板上，至少没有挣脱掉这个脆弱项环的意识。  
“暗黑骑士是在侮辱我们家族。”父亲的暴怒不是没有理由的，自幼外出历练的儿子最后离经叛道甚至不能进入全家人翘首以盼的骑士团，多年的期盼在一瞬间覆灭。黑影之民只是他家的养子，但却是寄予重望的那一只棋子。厚重的昏黑铠甲叮当掉落在府邸的硬石地板上时，家里的女眷一声尖叫。“把他关下去。”父亲凝视着那全身布满着伤痕的孩子，无力的发出最后的指令。  
精灵不清楚自己被关了多久，或许上层的府邸已经凋零。方便带上头盔的短发逐渐增长和变得凌乱，发尾间隐约还能看到他灾祸池水般暗蓝眼眸。  
起初精灵还能听见他的名字连着少爷这个敬称，后来，逐渐变得暴躁和懒惰的仆人称他为那个、诶、谁。随着衣物的逐渐剥落和时间的攀爬，精灵似乎也懒得记起来自己叫什么了。他低着头，偶尔想起来的是暗黑骑士的训导，或者是云雾街跑过他身边的那几个孤儿院小孩。  
当谄笑着的仆人打开他的牢门送进来的却不是饭菜时，精灵就明白自己将要面对什么了。精灵认为这也是他自己所应当背负的，和教义的反叛、家长的盛怒、历练的疤痕一样是理所应当的。  
来的男人是个被惩罚过的强奸犯，他的腰部烙着大块的标志用以与普通人区分。基于这个原因，男人对待精灵像是义务的自慰玩具一般粗暴，仅有一些方便他自己不磨疼生殖器的简单润滑液涂抹在精灵的后入口。  
精灵感觉自己腹部被重击了一拳，一声尖叫从口中涌出。男人匆匆的停下进入的动作，将精灵的上衣掀起塞入他的口中。精灵配合的咬住那块汗湿和灰尘而腥臭的布料。他疼得像是在战场医院做实时包扎，男人的进出对他而言是不够锋利的刺针在缝合他的大腿。精灵想他或许应该颤抖，或者晕厥，或者叹息。精灵闻到熟悉的鲜血腥味，和疼痛一起在他的脑子里面翻滚，他感到了快乐，仿佛在战场上奔跑时被敌人的重剑砸在腿部一样的愉快。  
男人是个强奸犯，他享受对同性施暴的快乐，这也是他敢于来贵族府邸下面性侵一个受着监禁的小少爷的理由。他想要看到恐惧与颤抖，看到贵族小少爷因为被平民欺辱的不甘和恨意，还有那半永久高潮后的呼吸停滞。可这怪胎除了顺从的抬高自己屁股完全没有抵抗意识。男人有些许无趣，他想自己可能是在草一个木头。  
“你为什么停下来？”男人被突然开口的精灵吓了一跳，他低吼让精灵闭嘴，随即抓住精灵毛躁的头发用力往内埋压。  
精灵口中的布料被他自己的唾液和泪水浸湿了一大块。  
男人看着精灵克制不住的咧嘴，他猜不出来这个性玩偶在想些什么，揣测这种金钱买卖不是明智的选择，男人匆忙的抽出自己的生殖器，手上几下动作射在了精灵的腿间。就这样吧，男人想着，接下来都不关他的事。  
精灵依旧伏跪在地板上，地板冰冷的和室外落雪的伊修加德的街道没有什么区别。他揉搓着自己勃起的生殖器，想象起在战场上被敌人的钝器击中、被咒术师灼烧的痛感和快乐。


End file.
